


Red of Blood, Red of Lannister

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Melisandre saw another man in her fires when she asked for Azor Ahai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red of Blood, Red of Lannister

He expected a wild woman, by the things he has managed to discover from her. Coming from a far away land, with her strange god and queer garb, and yet, she poised herself with as much garb as a queen.

Her blood like hair, dripping in waves down her round face, and big red eyes. If it was not for the coloring, he’d say she had quite a child like face. But she was still painted in all reds, red like the field in which the golden lion of Lannister roars.

She proclaimed him, the champion of light, sent by R’hllor Himself to help them all of the night that never ends, Azor Ahai reborn. He ordered his guards to escort her to the dungeons that very moment. And in the dungeons she stayed for a whole month, before he even bothered to summon her to a new meeting.

He planned to make her bow to him now, to use her power now that she was broken. Except, she was not broken, she looked every inch of the same woman he saw a month ago. No signs of starvation, of dirtiness, of a begging woman, of a woman at all. He looked into her ruby like eyes, and all he could see was the will that could move a mountain, a strength that could move even him, she could only see the priestess in the see of red that were her eyes.

Having all the gold he could want, the power behind the king, he cast aside any offer a she could ever make without even listening. After all, what could a small woman, much like a little girl to him, offer to the Lord of Casterly Rock. And in front of him, sat not a woman, but almost a personification of the same fire that was said she could control, and that woman could, and would, offer him, the only thing that mattered, a power to rule them all.

‘Now, tell me again, little girl, the story of Azor Ahai and his fire red sword.’ her eyes shone, just like the sun, finally showing the gold that lay buried in her Lannister red eyes.


End file.
